


A Day at the Beach

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Cooking, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Impalement, Multi, Roasting, Snuff, Strangling, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Lyn goes to the beach with a number of other female heroes.Corrin gets ripped apart by a tentacle monster.Lyn strangles Tiki dead with her swimsuit top while she's fucking a futa ChercheKagero's turned into a meal for the other heroines
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Sarge | Cherche
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	A Day at the Beach

Lyn let her blue dress slide off her body, revealing the lingerie she got from Oboro to Kiran. From the bulge at the front of his robes, she could tell the summoner found her her tantalizing underwear just as arousing as she hoped for. She walked over to him, stroking his dick through the robes with one hand while the other worked on freeing it. As it sprung free, she wrapped fingers of one of her hands around it. His hands closed over her breasts, feeling the fabric of her bra while giving them a nice squeeze. After a few more strokes, Lyn decided she couldn’t wait any more time, so she grabbed the hem of her lacy panties, and pulled them down a bit, then guided her pussy onto his throbbing member.

Just as he slid inside her, the door to Kiran’s office opened. Lyn looked towards the door, a bit annoyed, but decided to continue riding his cock while the visitor was there. She noted the visitor barely wore any clothing, most of her body exposed. Lyn initially felt jealous of her, thinking she might have come to try to seduce Kiran away from her, but after taking a second look at her she realized that was probably not the case. The woman wore a white front-tie bra covering her huge boobs and a very short white wavy dress on her hips. The girl’s body had droplets of water all over it, and Lyn came to the conclusion that the girl was simply wearing a swimsuit.  
“Hello. I’m Corrin. I was resting on a beach when a portal opened, connecting my world to yours. After coming here, I was told that you are the man in charge of things here. Because of that, I would like to invite you to come over to our world, and have some fun there.” As she spoke, Corrin was jumping from one feet to another, the cold stone floor stinging her bare feet.  
Lyn’s earlier caution returned to her for a moment. Still, the vision of actually going to the beach to have some fun seemed too pleasant for her to turn down. She remembered the swimsuits she had taken from Oboro’s workshop as well, showing her the possibility of taking numerous heroines with her. “That sounds lovely! I can't wait until we get there!” She shouted, sliding off Kiran’s dick and taking Corrin’s hand, pulling her away from her lover as she moved off to get the swimsuits. Once she got them, she just wandered around for a bit, asking the girls she found hot or simply liked to come with her as well.

Once she was done, she headed back towards Kiran’s room, while telling the group that was following her to change into the swimsuits. She went inside Kiran’s room, and quickly replaced her lingerie lingerie with a proper, yet just as revealing swimsuit. As she did so, she felt Kiran’s semen splash onto her face and breasts. She looked up at her lover, suddenly remembering that she left him in the middle of their sex. She looked at him with an apologising look in her eyes, but since he jerked himself off she decided not to think of it that much.

“Sorry love, but I'd like for you not to come with us there”, she told him, and Kiran looked at her curiously. “I know you'd enjoy it, but I've gotten a ton of swimsuits, and they gave me the idea of an all-girl day out. Can we do that?” She asked him with a pleading voice, and Kiran looked at her lovingly. “There's not a thing I would deny you now.” He told her before pulling her in for a kiss. Once they were done with it, Lyn turned back and walked towards the door. “Have fun! And don't kill too many of them while you're there!” Kiran’s warm voice stayed with her as she left his room. She nodded at Corrin, signaling that she was ready, and the red-eyed princess led them towards the portal to the world she came from.

Lyn dropped a look at the girls following her. Right behind her, Tiki and Cherche was walking right behind her, wearing matching red swimsuits. While the front-tie top was a perfect fit for Cherche, Tiki’s huge melons were barely covered with it. Still, the pair insisted on taking two exactly similar pairs, so Lyn gave them what they wanted. Behind them walked Tharja. The dark mage was pretty reluctant to come, but after she heard Corrin mentioning that Robin had joined her in the beach world, she agreed to come. Right after her came Hinoka and Minerva, the couple trading kisses as they walked. Right after them was the busty ninja Kagero, whose voluptuous breasts made Lyn feel jealous on various occasions. The ninja came with them because Ryoma ordered her to watch over Hinoka. The black haired princess Ayra closed off their small group, her long black hair waving behind her as she strutted after them, her two-piece swimsuit the color of her hair.

It didn’t take them long to reach the portal, and soon they all were blinded by the sun. It was a really beautiful day. It was much warmer there compared to the usual temperature in Askr, without a single cloud on the clear blue sky. Some of the girls just stared at the beach and the rolling waves of water, taken in by the sight, while some ran off towards the water right away. On the beach itself, Lyn could see the Robin, the twintailed tactician wearing a purple swimsuit and waving towards them. She was standing over a firepit, grilling a few fish over it - in fact, once she was done, she took another fish off the tip of her trident and put it over the coals as well.

Once she saw Robin, Tharja moved towards her, her fascination with any version of the Shepherds’ tactician as strong as ever. She stopped a few steps away from her, satisfied with just watching her for the time being as the girl prepared food for all of them. She noted that the firepit seemed far too big to be used for just fish. Nearby, Tiki settled down on the beach, laying down a piece of clothing she took with her underneath her before laying down, letting the sun soak into timeless skin. She laid on her front, and after some thinking pulled the bottom of her swimsuit off. She had hundreds of years to mold her butt into a perfect shape, so she wanted her buttocks to tan as much as the rest of her body. Nearby, Cherche settled down as well, laying on her back instead. To mirror what her older lover did, she undid the top of her swimsuit, letting her average breasts soak up the sun.

Hinoka and Minerva were already in the water, and the tomboy was splashing the wyvern rider with water. Her beloved retaliated by simply pulling her fully underwater, and both girls ended up completely soaked. Up on the shore, Kagero watched them with a bit of boredom. She couldn’t really go far away from the redheaded princesses since she had to watch over her, so she settled down right on the edge of the water and decided to sunbathe as well. As her huge breasts bounced free, Kagero removed her top so that they would get tanned as well, the waves were gently crashing against her bare feet. 

Ayra was already far off in the distance in the water, the powerful swordswoman deciding to use that time for some extra endurance training through swimming. Lyn looked at Corrin, and the girl smiled at her brightly. “They all seem to enjoy themselves. But you don’t seem that happy… I know! You can go for a swim with me!” Corrin called out, and Lyn decided she could go along with it. Soon, the two of them were swimming away with regular strokes. They swam in a different direction from the one Ayra went in, and eventually the wielder of Astra disappeared from their sight. As they swam, Corrin tried to pick up a friendly chat with Lyn, but the Sacean didn’t really respond to her. Eventually she got tired of listening to Corrin’s voice. Fortunately, they were about to return to where the other girls were.  
“I’m a bit worried about Ayra. Do you know what is out there?” Lyn gestured towards where the princess of Isaach swam off, hoping Corrin would go to find her and stop talking to her. Corrin’s perpetual smile disappeared from her face as she shook her head, but she smiled back right away. “I can go look for her!” She told Lyn, and set off in some direction. 

After a few moments, the flapping of wings could be heard as the girl flew on a wyvern, her bare legs rubbing against its rough scales. She found it a bit hard to stay on the mount, constantly struggling to stay in balance, but she considered it a fun challenge as her legs stuck out to the sides. With a few flaps of the wings, she flew off in the direction Ayra disappeared at, her wyvern flying just over the surface of the water.

Ayra had already reached the other shore, and was doing some stretching on the shore. She found the other girls a bit too carefree. They seemed to have forgotten that they had all been pulled to this world against their will. Still, she was happy to be able to put her sword skills to work, as well as staying in a castle that was safe most of the time. Compared to the ongoing bloody war in her world, she found being able to let her guard down sometimes a nice change. Still, even with how cautious she tried to be, she couldn’t have known what her long swim had awaken. She managed to get far enough before the monster awakened, but it would have more deadly consequences for the woman who tried to followed her.

Corrin didn’t notice the shadowy shape moving under the water’s surface, nor the green tentacle that snatched out of the water towards her. She only noticed when the slimy appendage wrapped around her right ankle, before it pulled her off her companion and into the water. The wyvern continued to fly, unphased by the sudden disappearance of her rider.

The sudden jolt that pulled her underwater was surprising, but Corrin wasn’t really moved by that. A short soak under the water’s surface was also not that bad, so she only started to feel a bit worried when the monster emerged out of the water, its slimy appendages stretching her limbs in four directions, making her unable to use her magic or transform into a dragon. She couldn’t make out the creature’s body from behind all the the green wavy sea of tentacles. Some fear welled up in her as she understood that the monster would probably kill her. However, that was soon replaced by amusement. She was planning to die this day after all, so it only changed the way and the time of her death.

The monster didn’t waste any time in unleashing its tentacles on her. It wasn’t much of a surprise to her when the monster tore off the top of her swimsuit, and two slimy appentages wrapped themselves around her shapely chest mounds. The tight squeeze they were enveloped it was a bit too painful for her liking, but she soon had other issues to worry about. Her flower-like skirt was the next object of the monster’s attention, the dark bow on her left hip that was holding it in place torn through. The skirt was torn to pieces, revealing all of Corrin’s nude form to the monster. And once again it wasn’t too surprising to her as she felt a tentacle ram into her cunt, going all the way to her cervix in one go. As it pressed against it, more tentacles entered Corrin’s cunt, stretching the girl to the point of discomfort. The increased amount of tentacles pushed through the tight passage into her uterus, before beginning to pound through her with increased speed.

Her anus was also similarly pierced by a few tentacles. Her discomfort increased as she felt them race upwards through her bowels, before one of them came out between her lips. At this point Corrin tried to struggle a bit, biting down on it. Slimy ichor started pouring out of the opening as the tip of the tentacle fell off into water, filling her mouth. She struggled to keep breathing, barely making it through before the ichor ran off. And she knew it served no purpose anyways, with another pair of tentacles making it out of her mouth.

Another tentacle wrapped itself around her throat, restricting her breathing even further. Still, it didn’t close fully over her, letting just enough air in so that Corrin didn’t pass out because of it. Two more tentacles latched onto her nipples, and started sucking on them as two circles of small teeth latched onto her breasts around them. Corrin’s face heated up as she felt milk starting to come out of her nipples. The additional stimulation was enough to bring her over the edge, and her pussy clamped down hard on the tentacles filling it as she came. She let out a moan that was muffled by the tentacles in her mouth. However, she noticed an increase in the tentacles’ intensity, with them pounding hard against the back of her cervix. It didn’t take them long until she felt lots of slime pour inside her, her abdomen stretching out visibly as she was filled with their load.

Other tentacles also started going harder at her. She felt her limbs being stretched out in all four directions as the tentacles spreading her increased in their force. The ones impaling her from her anus all the way to her mouth blew their load all over her face as well, some of the seed pouring down her chin anto dripping onto her chest. The tentacles wrapped around her chest squeezed her tits even harder than before. 

As her breasts stopped lactating, the two tentacles latched onto her nipples pulled off. With the tiny teeth holding on to the skin around them, both her nipples were ripped off, granting Corrin the first real pain she felt through all that. On that mark, the tentacles around her breasts pulled outwards as well, and both of Corrin’s mammaries were torn off as well. The twin circular stumps on her chest started bleeding as she thrashed against the tentacles holding her. The ones pumping inside her cunt finally punched their way through the back of her uterus, ramming into her guts. And yet, despite that, Corrin tried her best for another orgasm. The knowledge that she was about to die was incredibly arousing to her. The pulling on her limbs increased yet again, and then both of her arms were torn off at the same time. She shook against the tentacles again, her arousal spiking. Her legs gave way soon after, her shapely thighs slamming against each other as they hung from the tentacles. This pain was enough for her to come, and her body was shook with her second orgasm.

Her mind was quite clouded by all the pain and blood loss at that moment, but she was still conscious. So she was able to feel as the tentacle around her neck finally closed off her breathing. However, it wouldn’t be strangulation that would kill her off. With the rapid loss of blood she wouldn’t last long enough for that to kill her. Instead of that, the tentacle simply jolted her head upwards, stretching her neck to the point of tearing. Eventually, her head was torn off from her limbless torso, and whatever remained of her body was taken underwater. A small whirlpool sucked in some water and all the pieces of her body ended up going through the creature’s mouth, down to its stomach where they would be digested.

Corrin’s messy demise was barely able to be seen from the beach where the other girls were. However, it seemed that the monster was sated for now, so the girls didn’t feel too bad about the death of their host. All of them were quite accustomed to death at that point, so no one really seemed to care about her. Except for one girl. The Robin standing over the firepit bit her lip as she saw that, visibly annoyed.

“What’s wrong?” Lyn asked her, and the tactician replied with a somewhat angry voice. “We agreed that we would use her body as food for you guys. With her body gone along with that monster, that can’t really happen.” Robin’s brow furrowed as she considered what to do now. “How about you use one of the girls I brought here instead?” Lyn asked her, smiling brightly. Robin nodded back at her. “That could work. Who should I use?” She asked, and the blue haired girl smiled. “I’ll kill someone and you can just take her body afterwards.” Lyn answered her, before taking off to pick one of the girls.

Tharja wasn’t that happy. She tried hitting on the white haired woman, but she was too focused on the firepit to notice. So now she ran off, sad and angry. As she ran, the wound in her heart only deepened as she saw Tiki and Cherche happily together. Cherche’s face was currently buried among the dragon girl’s round ass, working with her tongue to bring her as much pleasure as she could. She was also touching herself, the two of them enjoying themselves thoroughly. In a fit of jealousy, Tharja found herself casting a curse on the pink haired woman. She calmed down instantly, but decided not to stop the curse from working as she walked away, hoping for another go at Robin’s attention.

Cherche noticed some outward pulling between her legs, but she thought it was just her arousal building up. However, as her pussy suddenly closed, a shot of pain going through her abdomen, she backed out, sitting on her legs. She watched with horror as an already erect cock quickly grew between her legs, while she felt her inside organs reforming. Tiki got up as well, looking at her lover while a bit curious why she stopped. Embarrassed, Cherche covered her new organ with her hands, but Tiki gently moved them to the side. Her eyes lit up as she saw what laid behind them, while Cherche looked away, her face as pink as her hair. She expected her lover to hate the new addition to her body, so she was pleasantly surprised when Tiki ran one of her hands down her shaft to check it out. Cherche’s cock twitched under the sensitive touch, sending some pleasure through Cherche’s body. Tiki continued to stroke it for some more time, fascinated with Cherche’s new love tool, letting Cherche understand that she loved it. She further made her feelings evident as she moved her lower body towards her, guiding Cherche’s shaft inside her pussy. Pleasure filled the wyvern rider’s mind as her beloved began grinding against her.

Tiki’s outstanding melons bounced in her undersized top as she began slamming up and down on Cherche’s cock. Their movement was so mesmerizing that Lyn stopped to take a look at her. With how bountiful the green-haired woman’s chest was, Lyn realized she might be perfect for her purpose. She approached the two, bending over Tiki’s head, her fingers undoing her top. The dragon lady only moaned back at Cherche, assuming it was her who did that since she had her eyes closed. Lyn pulled the top up to Tiki’s neck, wrapping the red fabric around it. Tiki’s eyes snapped open as Lyn tightened it further, restricting her breathing. Cherche watched with horror as Lyn began strangling her girlfriend, but Tiki’s moans grew louder for the few moments she could still breathe, and the speed with which she was bouncing on her cock only increased.

Tiki was fine with dying like that. With thousands of years of living, she didn’t put much value to her life anymore. She was far more concerned with the mind-melting pleasure she was feeling at that point. In all her years of sexual intercourses, this one seemed the most pleasurable by far. The burning in her lungs increased as her body was slowly starting to shut off, but she got to feel Cherche releasing her load inside her pussy before that happened. Her own body responded with an orgasm as well, and she continued to ride Cherche’s dick while Lyn carried on with strangling her. Her hands began to twitch for a moment, but she got them back in control, and moved one of them towards Cherche’s face. She cupped one of her cheeks gently, hoping to ease the girl in to her death since Cherche seemed on the verge of tears now. “Please, don’t cry.” She tried to convey that message to Cherche through her green eyes, and it seemed Cherche understood her. Even if the girl didn’t want to lose her, Cherche was okay with her dying as she understood it was Tiki’s choice as well. She grabbed Tiki’s warm hand with both of hers, channeling all her love into squeezing it as she rubbed it against her face.

Quite exhausted by her orgasm, Tiki didn’t last much longer against the asphyxiation. Her body slumped against Lyn’s legs, who continued squeezing her windpipe shut for some more time. When she was done, she gave the body a gentle shove as she let go of it, with it collapsing on top of Cherche’s body. By that time, she was ready for another go, Tiki’s death throes spurring her shaft to action again. She locked her lips with Tiki’s dead ones as she continued to use her body, her tongue sliding inside and touching Tiki’s dead one. With one hand Cherche touched the tip of one of Tiki’s pointy ears, remembering how aroused the woman would get when she played with them.

When Lyn returned, leading Robin with her and Tharja sulking behind them, Cherche was hugging Tiki’s body tightly after having blown another load inside her. “Excuse me, would it be okay if I took her body now?” Robin asked the Valmese girl, and she nodded through her tears. She couldn’t contain the tears any longer after her sexual high died down, but she knew she had to let go of her body now. With much enthusiasm, Robin tried to lift the body, and with Lyn’s help she carried it to a table that had been set up hear the fire.

Grabbing a sharp knife from the table, Robin began preparing Tiki’s body. To begin, she sliced off both of Tiki’s sizeable breasts and threw them onto the grill. Moving on, she sliced off many strips of Tiki’s meat from her ass and thighs. She continued slicing off pieces of Tiki’s meat from the oracle’s corpse as the tasty smell proceeded to spread through the area. During that time she carved Tiki’s cunt out, still filled with her and Cherche’s love juices, and dropping it onto the grill so that it sizzled nicely. Hinoka and Minerva were lured out of the water by the smell, and all the girls proceeded to nibble down on the divine dragon’s meat. Lyn noted that some girls were quite enjoying watching the show, with Kagero looking the most aroused - maybe even more than Robin and Lyn herself.

Having gotten her main concern worked out, Robin could proceed to relax herself as well. She felt someone’s eyes on her her the entire time she was going through it, so she turned towards Tharja when she was done. The black mage seemed startled by her indifference earlier, but she still came back towards her. Her actions told Robin that the Plegian was just as fixated on her as her world’s Tharja, but she seemed just fine with that. What she could see of her body told her she was just as much of a beauty as the Tharja she knew. Robin found herself a bit aroused by what she did to Tiki’s body, so she decided she could grant Tharja her wish. She walked up to the woman, locking her lips with Tharja’s as her fingers ventured under Tharja’s swimsuit and entered her snatch.

The heroines continued with their fun at the beach as the day went by. However, they’ve ran out of Tiki’s meat at some point. Even if everyone got a taste of her body, Lyn decided that simply Tiki’s meat wasn’t enough. As the day was slowly drawing to a close, she approached Robin again. The white-haired woman was busy with eating Tharja out, so Lyn waited for Robin to finish. After Tharja was done, Robin looked at Lyn. “Do you need me for something?” She asked as Tharja was basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“I was thinking that we could use another woman’s worth of meat. Would you be up for that?” Lyn asked her, and Robin just smiled at her. “Of course. Anyone you had in mind?” She asked while getting up. Lyn took another look at the group of Heroines she brought with her. She initially planned to have Minerva used up for that, but Hinoka and Minerva looked too lovely together to break them up. Kagero, who was watching them from a distance, was her second choice, especially with how aroused she seemed when watching Robin prepare Tiki’s body.

“Kagero! I want you to come over here and let Robin prepare you as a meal!” Lyn called out, and the ninja turned to face her. She realized that her enjoying herself earlier must have been pretty noticeable. Her time as an assassin led to her fetishizing death itself, and she found herself fantasizing about taking the place as a victim many times. However, she had been thinking it’d just stay a fantasy. But if Lyn ordered her to do so, she had to obey her - disobeying her would only make her suffer more in the long run. She walked over to the firepit, where Robin was already setting everything up. She found the spit that was planned to be used for Corrin, and started to prepare it as the black haired ninja stripped out of her pink swimsuit. She cupped her huge breasts for a final time when Robin turned back towards her, and gestured for her to get on the table.

Kagero hesitated for a moment, taking one final look at the other women that were there. She decided Hinoka would be fine for at least the time it would take her to get back to Askr, so she what she was about to do wouldn’t go against Ryoma’s will. With that in mind, she could fully enjoy what was about to come. She climbed on the table, staying on her fours there. Robin grabbed the tip of the spit and guided it into the ninja’s asshole. Kagero felt her arousal spiking as she felt the cold touch of the metal pole that was pushed inside her. Getting it inside her tight anus was the hardest part, with it sliding in more easily once the tip was in. As it pierced the walls of her intestines and slid inside her viscera, pain mixed with pleasure filled her mind. She couldn’t contain a moan as that happened, her hands going towards her pussy. She started rubbing one against her clit as Robin pushed the spit further inside her, with it going through her abdominal cavity and causing some internal bleeding as it slid through some of her organs. Kagero’s other hand started stimulating her pussy as well furiously, with the Hoshidian assassin doing her best to orgasm before Robin finished spitting her. If her satisfied moans were to be trusted, she managed to do just that as the spit came free out of her mouth. Her body started jerking wildly on the spit, in both orgasmic and pained spasms.

Once she was done with the spit, Robin grabbed one end of it while Lyn grabbed the other. The two of them carried it to the empty space over the firepit, and placed Kagero over the fire. Kagero’s cunt honey began leaking out of her and dripping into the fire as the heat started to take its toll on the assassin. As sweat began to coat her body, along with whatever fat she had on her slim, muscular body melting as well, whatever strength remained in Kagero’s body began to wane rapidly. It didn’t take long before the brunette went limp on the spit, her limbs dangling just over the fire. Her death followed shortly after, Kagero’s life ending long before her body was ready.

Watching her roast, Lyn couldn’t help but think how sexy Kagero looked now. Her huge breasts were hanging directly above the fire, and by that point they had already turned into beautiful brown slumps of meat. Lyn heard the stories about the Spring Festival from some of the heroes who were there, but she thought that they were simply exaggerating. However, it seemed that it was just as hot as they told her, and Lyn decided they should try it out back in Askr as well. As the tasty smell of Kagero’s body filled the air, she took another look at the women around her. Hinoka and Minerva were making out again, both red-haired princesses quite focused on each other. 

On another side, Tharja was eating Robin out. The tactician was already convinced that she’d go with them back to Askr, since she had no idea how to get back to her world from this one anyways. Lyn was all up for it, knowing Kiran could always use some more capable fighters - and the girl looked quite sexy as well. Lyn’s green eyes shifter over to Cherche. The still grieving woman was using Tiki’s head to pleasure herself, hoping to lose herself in her lust to forget about her loss. Loneliness returned to her in full force as she watched the two happy couples earlier, and that was the only way she could still cope with it, pumping her cock into Tiki’s neck stump as she looked into her dead, green eyes. Ayra had returned to them as well, using Corrin’s wyvern to carry her back over the sea. While the warrior was a bit off-put at first, as the tasty smell began to fill the air on the beach as well, she decided to give Kagero’s meat as well. Their time at the beach continued for quite a long time, with Kagero’s body stripped of most of its meat before the living girls all returned to Askr.


End file.
